


Less and Less

by chekovs



Series: The Cut That Always Bleeds [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Cassie Sandsmark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/M, Hurt Tim Drake, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Multi, Omega Tim Drake, Past Mpreg, Tim Drake Angst, Tim is fucking miserable in this one, allusion to a panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chekovs/pseuds/chekovs
Summary: With three newborn pups and two of their packmates dead, Tim struggles to deal.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent/Cassie Sandsmark
Series: The Cut That Always Bleeds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155269
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	Less and Less

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks for the amazing folk over at the Capes & Coffee Discord Server who gave me the brilliant idea for this snippet.  
> Also much thanks for encouraging me to post this!

Tim couldn't breathe.  
He felt he was shackled to the bed, just like he'd been for the last nine months. Unable to do anything but watch as his pack slowly fell apart.

First Bart. Then Kon. Then Bruce. And Cassie was pulling on her uniform. His Alpha was leaving. Leaving Tim alone. Leaving him alone with three pups. No pack left.  
Tim couldn't think straight. Hadn't been able to since Bart died and the hole in his chest grew bigger and bigger until it threatened to swallow him whole.

". ..will be back soon. It's an all hands on deck situation. Alfred will come over and help you with the pups so you can rest." Cassie sounded so far away. And as she put on the last piece of her suit, her scent slowly faded. Just like Conner's had. Like Bart's. Like Bruce's.

And Tim couldn't take it anymore. Tears spilled over, the pressure in his chest rose. Tim let out a loud keen, the distressed sound of an omega in danger, one seeking out pack and safety.  
The omega barely felt the shift of his body temperature rising, the threat of an impending critical heat. Anything to get his Alpha to stay and not leave him.

"C-Cassie - I - please, please," Tim gasped out, ignoring his body screaming in pain as he moved from the bed to his knees in front of Cassie.

The omega could barely see through the tears, could barely breathe for the heaving sobs wrecking his body.  
Clutching weakly onto Cassie's calves, Tim felt himself falling more and more into hysterics. "Alpha, please, A-Alpha, don't leave. I'll be so g-good, I promise, I -," Tim was cut off by a warm hand on his cheek, cradling his face. He hung onto the arm as if his life depended on it. And for Tim, it might as well did.

"Tim, baby, come on. Take a deep breath. Shhh, Tim, it's okay." Up close, Tim could smell Cassie better, her strawberry and cinnamon scent slowly working to ground him, to bring him back out of the critical heat.  
Tim felt his body sag forward, mindlessly burying his face in his Alpha's neck, as he tried to chase the scent his sanity depended on.

Strong fingers carded through his sweaty hair and Tim just kept on holding onto Cassie, letting himself be moved because as long as his Alpha was there, stayed with him, alive alive alive, nothing else mattered.  
His Alpha wasn't leaving. The omega took a deep, shuddering breath, inhaling Cassie's wonderful and calming scent.

Tim came back to the softness of their nest and Cassie next to it, stripping out of her suit with her phone tucked between her check and her shoulder.

"Yes, no, I can't come. I know, but I can't leave. Yes, I know," a brief pause, a warm, strong body settling down next to him.

Steady fingers on his scalp.

"Tim nearly went into a critical heat while I was still in the room."

A heartbeat beneath his head.

"I know. You know that if I could, I would. But I can't leave him like this. I think he tore his stitches again."

A soft kiss pressed into his hair. A shaky exhale. Something said too quietly for him to hear.

"I owe you one. Yes, Alfred's still coming over. Tell Dick to haul ass as soon as he can. Same goes for you. Yes, I will. Bye."

Slender fingers tilting his head, wiping a stray tear from his cheek.

"Hey Timmy. You back with me? It's okay now. I'm not leaving," Cassie's gentle voice reached him, and Tim blinked a few times until his Alpha's worried face came back into focus.  
"No leaving?" He croaked out, voice already gone hoarse. A soft kiss pressed to his cheek.

"Yes, baby. No leaving."

And with the void inside his chest no longer threatening to spill over, the omega closed his eyes again, nestling into his Alpha's side.  
Alpha was staying. Everything was fine.  
Exhaustion finally dragged Tim back into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I actually haven't written anything since 2012 and despite reading a lot of ABO, this is my first time writing it.  
> I don't have a beta and English isn't my native language, so sorry for any mistakes.  
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Let me know what you think! I'm open to criticism!


End file.
